fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Problems
A week and a half has passed since the events of the retrieval of Malek's soul, and aside from what victory it brings, Malek has had troubles adjusting to Eugene's body, although it's only temporarily. Still, his problems do not end there, as controlling his magic in a new body also strains him, the mysteries he and his sisters hide are another story, but for now, the future remains bleak, and as Fairy Tail's members prepares themselves for their own jobs, the Kriyas focus on ending a two hundred year long battle. "Damn it!" Malek shouts angrily punching a wall, freezing it. "Brother, what's wrong?" Kiyoko asks, as Rika arrives on the scene with Tsukiko. "Are these those side effects Malek. Where it's hard for you to control your magic, and the time Eugene gives you on the body?" Tsukiko asks in a concerned tone. "Yes." Malek says as the body state switches to Eugene. "Eugene, what's wrong? Do you think you can help him?" Rika asks as she prepares for a job. "His natural flow of magic is messed up because of my magic power." Eugene said in response. He then hit certain pressure points. "I've now separated our flows for the most part so they won't jumble up and burst out of control. I know how you feel. I had to go through this too you know." "Hmmmm! Then I wonder if this soul transfer was really a good idea in that aspect. Regardless, it will take a few days to be able to control my magic in this state." Malek says appearing beside Eugene. "Well, you will. I mean, you've had faced tougher situations than this, like when you had to ban Elijah, Sandy and Niklaus..." Rika says covering her mouth. "Oops! I mean, ever since you had to ban our distant cousins for their betrayal eight years ago." "That was mother who banished them. She only asked me if it was the right thing to do. I simply agreed Rika." Malek says in response. "Anyways, Eugene. Do you think you can help Malek perform that spell on Yakunan and Akuma?" Kiyoko asks. The tone in the three siblings voices was almost mysterious to the point of recognizing a nervousness in Rika and Kiyoko, as Malek's was rather corrective. This left Tsukiko confused as to how they named Yakunan, Akuma and Exodus's original names without a hint of fear in their throats, much to the fact, their original names had been a mystery. "It'll be easy to do." Eugene said in response, wondering what was going on with the siblings. He then assumed that it had something to do with the past. "As for you three, are you sure you're going to be alright? If it has something to do with those past memories, they could mess you up. Already getting glimpses of other people's memories while sharing the same body can mess one up." "What are you talking about. Stop speaking nonsense on past memories. You read too many books Eugene." Kiyoko says while trying to stray away from a nervous tone. "Why wouldn't we be alright. I'm a spirit right now and I'd be aware of that." Malek says. "Anyways, keep me updated. I'll be back in a day. See you all later. Come on Tsukiko." Rika says as she and Tsukiko begin walking away. "Ok. See you all later." Tsukiko says as she and Rika board a carriage. "See you later Malek." Malek nods a farewell to Tsukiko as the carriage drives of. "Well, remember Eugene. You can use the mansion for plotting or making plans. I'll be back. I got to go take care of Sally." Kiyoko says who begins walking away. Before departing, she quickly waves certain hand signals at Malek, who nods in response. Kiyoko then walked away and headed towards Magnolia. "I have no idea as to what the hand signs were about or what they were for and I don't really care but you need to work on your secret signs." Eugene said bluntly. "If one were skilled enough, they'd be able to guess what it was about accurately based off of facial expression and such." He then scratched his head a little. "And you know that I've had flashes of your memories, both current and past, go into my head because of our situation so you can't try to brush it away on me." "I'm highly aware of that, but I'm trying to stray away from it. Those memories of the past you see are that of my ancestors. My sisters are also seeing the same thing, but from the view of Malek's sisters Lucy and Sakura. Still, I don't know why you them as well. Probably something else happened during the ritual that I was unaware of. Regardless, me and my sisters can't prevent these memories. So, until then we have to put that plan on hold. Understood?" Malek says. "Understood." Eugene said in response. "Besides, all of my stuff is only on standby so it's not like I have to shut anything down. As for why I'm seeing your memories, that's because we share the same body now, it happened with the other person sharing the body. You might even see some of mine at times if we stay like this. You know, these memories can help us in ways we'd never expect." "I know, but right now, let the girls focus on their jobs. Tsukiko is three months pregnant, Rika and Kiyoko have been pulling more jobs than usual, and everything at Fairy Tail is at peace for now. They are acting as they usually do, in which, all I can say is I'm happy for them. Come on, we are going to my family's crypt." Malek says as he extends his hand to Eugene. "Okay then, what are we going to be doing there?" Eugene asked as he walked over to Malek. "Is this going to be another history trip to learn about the past or something? Or is there something important there we need?" "You'll see. This is something only you can do, mostly because foreign blood was placed into the ritual." Malek says as he teleports him and Eugene outside the crypt."Can you give me control of your body here? I can do certain things as an apparition, but some require a body." "Understood." Eugene said in response as he snapped his fingers. Upon doing so, Eugene appeared to look like Malek through the use of magic. Eugene snapped his fingers again to swap places with him. "So what are you going to do?" "You'll see." Malek says as he waves his hand, opening the crypt. "Now Eugene, your questions will be answered, but since you can be casted as an apparation while I control your body, you'll be safe." "If you say so." Eugene said as they entered the place. "Let's see what's going to happen. As Malek led Eugene through the crypt once more, he briefly stopped and stared at the tombs of ancestors, and then took a left through a tunnel that led downstairs. After a long walk down, they arrived at their destination. "Well, here we are." Malek says as the two slayers stand in front of large door. Grabbing Mirsoth's Wrath, Malek stabs it into what seems to be a keyhole and turns it three times to the left and once to the right. With that the doors open and reveal a secret room shrouded by darkness. "Wow, how original." Eugene said in a somewhat monotone voice to show sarcasm. "Before you know it, we'll trigger a trap that sends a boulder right at us." He then looked around. "So where is this whatever you need?" "This area is only accessible to me, and only I can allow others to enter. Believe it or not, I found the crypt several weeks before my "death", and it was here where I met my ancestors. And no, no boulder will hit us. You read to many adventure books, like that man who went his entire life finding those ancient magic artifacts, though the books name escapes me. Anyways, what I need is over there." Malek says as flames appear on candles, with a pitch black sword appearing at the end on a pedestal. Walking forward, Malek reaches for the sword and grabs it, as a black ray rises above Malek. "So what's with the sword? Is it going to be used for some specific thing?" Eugene asked curiously. "Man this thing is even darker than my Sword of the Night Sky. So what are we going to be doing with it?" "This sword you see here, it once belong to my ancestor Exodus, back when he was Elijah, then he gave it to Malek after he was made the head of the family. Eventually, Elijah tried to reclaim it back, but Malek didn't allow him, and for some other reasons that I don't know about. The sword is embedded with Darkness Magic itself, and I came here to make this sword my own. It doe sting, but then again, Elijah and Malek did make this sword together. This sword is called, Edge of Darkness, and it's twin blade, is over there. Go ahead and take it. It should respond to you, since the crypt will identify you an ally, so I'll switch control over to you." Malek says as he leaves Eugene's body, giving control back to him. "Guess I'll use both the Edge of Darkness and Mirsoth's Wrath. It's been a while since I dual-wielded two actual swords instead of a sword created from my Ice-Make." "Okay then, looks like I'll be carrying around more swords." Eugene said remembering he technically already had three swords already with him. He reached out and got ahold of it. Eugene was impressed. "This weighs just as much as my Sword of the Night Sky. It's definitely a good sword. So do we need this for something or did we just come to strengthen our arsenal?" "This sword I have is the only thing capable of killing Yakunan, and that blade is capable of ripping Exodus out of my body, but since they've been locked up for so long, the magic in these two blades is dormant. "And that sword, compared to your Sword of the Night Sky, they are on completely different levels, and suits itself to fit the user to however he/she pleases." Malek says. Knowing that his ancestors would come looking for the swords, Malek closed all the crypts doors behind them. "It has a similar feeling though." Eugene said as he held the sword. He wasn't talking about the weight or the width or anything physical about the sword. Eugene has been able to get a certain feeling from swords. He could feel a type of darkness and sometimes lonliness from this word and his trusted Sword of the Night Sky, probably because of the darkness element they shared. "Okay then, what are we doing now? You just closed all of the doors" "We're leaving. What else?" Snapping, Malek teleports the two to a village, which was a few miles ay from the crypt. "Keep the blade with you at al time Eugene, for Exodus can not touch it. If he does, you're screwed." "Wow, way to put it too me blunt." Eugene said before taking out a small device. he began manipulating some buttons and then the sword went inside the box like device. "Well, that won't be a problem now will it?" He said. "Exodus couldn't get the sword even if he broke the box. technically, it's at the base of Unchained Soul now and that place doesn't really have a specific location for him to track down." "Just because the sword is out of his reach, it doesn't mean he still can't wield. The sword may be yours now, but once he touches it, the magic it wielded when he used it awakens. Regardless, I trust you well enough that he won't. For now stay in this village, I have to go see something he says." projecting himself as an apparition besides Eugene. "Okay, do what you need to do then." Eugene said in response as he began to think of what to do in this village. He didn't even know where they were right now. "Oh yeah, this village is my family's origin, where we began, and pretty much where it all went down to hell. So never mention the names of the three Black Devils, for such is placed as taboo by the people of this village. Theres an inn just over there. Tell them I sent you and you'll be taken care of." Malek says as he fades away "Roger that." Eugene said in response. However, he preferred not to sleep in beds and such so for now he decided to just wander around the village. "I guess I'll just wait for Malek then." Eugene whispered to himself. Elsewhere in the village, Malek appears to a mysterious seller, who is left terrified by his presence. "Now, are you going to tell me where you hid it, or shall I resort to other methods?" Malek says in a intimidating voice. "No, no, no. I'll tell you." the shopkeeper says in fear. "Good! Now freeze." Malek says as ice comes from his hand. "No, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the shopkeeper says as he is frozen. Hours later, night has fallen, and most of the village is sleeping, as Malek is no nowhere to be found, but being tied to Eugene's body hadn't limited him from other things. "I sense magic being used. It's Malek's" Eugene said to himself. "What on earth is he doing?" He began to wonder what his objectives here were. "You mentioned my name?" Malek says appearing in front of Eugene. "What the heck were you doing?" Eugene asked. "I heard screams of pain and fear. Also, I could hear freezing being used." Like all dragon slayers, Eugene's hearing was at a level that it could be considered inhuman. "I was taking care of something I shouldve done long ago Eugene, better yet, something my family had been trying to do. And those screams were that of enemies of my family, and consequently you. " Malek says seriously. "Is that so?" Eugene said in response. "Ah well, just don't take it too far okay? If it goes too far, you might start getting haunted by it. That's what happened to me. Also, we don't want to make things too riled up and make it all worse." "I've been haunted by the deaths of three mages for eight years. At the time, I thought I had no choice, and they were practically my age. In defending my sister Kiyoko, I killed them, only to discover they had been corrupted by the Black Amulet. To the day of when Exodus ripped me from my body, I couldn't sleep, not even when I use your body I'm incapable of sleeping. All I see is their blood on my hands and face, Mirsoth's blade tainted with their blood, and the snow colored red. There's not one day where I can't forgive myself, regardless of the fact that their families forgave me, I can't. Dirtying my hands no longer worried me. Just like when I killed Nora, Draco and Solaris, however, it still disgusted me. I know the meaning of being haunted by death Eugene, just in a far more different way." Malek says to Eugene as villagers walk across to their homes. "Wow, you're acting as dark as usual." Eugene said with a bit of a sad smile. "In my opinion though, you're thinking about it too much. I'm not saying to forget about it, I'm just saying not to let it be a focus point like you are right now. I literally killed people with my own hands sometimes but if I let the image disturb me all the time, it makes things worse." "I understand Eugene, and I'm sorry, but being hunted by your own family, ancestors, is not something you see everyday. Anyways, head into that motel for now." Malek says disappearing. "Whatever you say." Eugene said before entering the motel and told them that Malek had sent him. The innkeeper immediate got a room ready and soon after, Eugene was in the room. Master, what do you think is going to happen? You've sort of only been an observer so far right? Eugene said to his master who also shared the body in a sort of telepathic link that involved only the two of them. We'll just have to wait and see. Zento replied before cutting off. "As usual." Eugene said before trying to find a place in the room to sleep. He still wasn't used to sleeping in beds. From above, Malek stood atop the inn's balcony, where the innkeeper was also. "So he is in the room already?" Malek asks the innkeeper. "Yes. But may I ask something?' the innkeeper asks Malek. "A little while longer cousin. Once I get my body back, you'll be able to live in peace with your family, but for now, keep your identity a secret. This village holds our name in high regard and they even keep your existence a secret. But still, be wary, they won't stop until they attain head of the family." Malek says. "Of course Malek. Good luck and return safe." the cousin says. "Indeed I will." he answers back. The next day.... "Now what do we do now that it's morning?" Eugene asked using telepathy of some sort. Speaking from within Eugene's mind, Malek tells him. "We return to Magnolia, and look at these plans which are now in your pocket. When you do, make sure only your guild members are around, so bring them to the mansion." "On it." Eugene said before activating a Dokodemo door in an abandoned alleyway and returned to the guild of Unchained Soul. Once there, he told everyone there to come with him to the Kriya mansion. About two minutes after, a majority of the guild save for three of their newer members who were on their own mission had assembled at the Kriya residence. "Let's see what we've got here now." Eugene said. Appearing beside Eugene, Malek swiped Eugene's pocket and showed a small black cube in his hand floating above his hand. "This is what I called you all here for. This contains information on secret bases created by my family hundreds of years ago. Following the near destruction of my family, they ere locked up, but many of them have been reactivated." Malek says. He places the black cube on the center of a table. "Eugene, if you would, use your new blade and place it on the cubes side. Eugene does as instructed and takes the sword out before putting it on the cube's side. "Now then, what kind of secrets will this thing yield." Eugene in commentary. "You'll see." Malek says right before chanting a few words in the unknown language. The cube, and the blade then shine, as the cube sprouts out a large blinding light around the entire room, as lacrima visions screens apear on each each base, including more information on Exodus and Akuma, especially Yakunan. Eugene began to look at all of the little screens and began memorizing them. This was so he'd have more information on the enemy and figure out a way to defeat them. "Quite useful information." Eugene said as he continued to analyze everything. Sakura had also begun doing the same. "I guess we can use this to defeat them right?" "No, this information is about their own bases. I want each of you to infiltrate and take a certain item from their own secret bases. Such object lies in a chest, and I want you to bring me those three chests. Regardless of what you may think, entering these bases is not easy, and no Eugene, they can not be blown away by a single blow, and if you think you can find Yakunan there or any of them, for all of you, whether or not you were thinking, you are wrong, or in this case, if you didn't think, they hardly use it, but have dark mages guarding them. To enter the bases you need Eugene's new sword, or mine, the Edge of Darkness. Set your courses to the bases and keep these coordinates in mind. We set our minds on these bases in two weeks." "Well, you underestimate us." Ren said with his own little mischievous smile. "No need to be so stiff. Our guild specializes in infiltration and combat. You can bet we've already got plans." "We're not saying it will be easy, we just have experience on our side." Eugene said. "At the very least, leave the strategizing to us." "Orders, prepare for the upcoming mission and be ready to set out immediately when it's time." Ryuunosuke said in his normal cold tone. He didn't really care about Malek's situation much, or at least he didn't show it. He just hated Yakunan and wanted to hinder that person. Category:Roleplay Category:Malek Kriya